twisters demise, twistys first experience with a hooker ends in aids
by jimbo69
Summary: this chapter is part of the demonic shore bois, a manga written based on the paraplejic universe of rocket power, join us and delight yourself with these funny adventures, where you will find stories of friendship, family and arx fatalis.


twister was a normal kid, like you and i sometime were, well.. maybe...

but maybe when parents tell their kids to keep away from certain friends they are right, or atleast that was the case for twister.

before the fat oaf of squiduck came to the pack, twister was the new kid, it all begun in 1985 summer, when twister father decided to kill himself and his mother took him(twister), to live with his aunt Thanos, he met the boys and soon decided that he wanted to be like them, rad, cool and full of tattoos, so he went on and talked to the chad of the pack, the alpha male, otto socket.

"hey man, humm... you know? i'm new here and i" was saying titster when otto slaped him with his skateboard in the face and told him "i know who you are, you are that fucking new cunt over here, i will let you know something "sshhhooobie"" -otto said enphazising so much on the S word that twisi's face ended up covered in spit- "the last time one of your kind dared to look at me i stabbed his dick with a fork and disemboweled his family with my dick, consider yourself lucky for my thirst of massacre is kinda seated today, moron".

Twister laid on the street for 6 hours straight thinking of how cool and rad was what he had just witnessed, he wanted to be like him, he wanted to be powerful and primal and fuck bitches and all, twisted was determinated, he would go and try to talk to him again the next day.

that morning twister didnt showered, that was the seventh week in a row, due to the economic hardship his family was going trough, all his pants were soaked in smegma and pus, but anyway he stole one of his mother's dildos and gargled on him to remove the bacterial plaque and pop some abscesses he had in his troath, he wanted to be as well presented as he could, despite how little he had.

he went down to the shore and there he saw that beneath a bridge there was otto and the gang, twat hide behind a rock and saw astonished as otto teared appart the insides of a inocent woman which head was also all squashed and

destroyed, he saw how some white fluid started to cover all the upper gore of that woman, yes indeed, the other boys were masturbating over the cadaver and smearing her face with their fruitless seed, all of this was going on as otto feasted on a fetus that was sqwirming in a desperate grasp for life, otto theet punctured the fetus' spine and slurped his insides, the fetus was young, but the eyes were old enough to reflect despair and horror, that image was burned forever in twister's mind, sealing his destiny, craving this horrendous and hideous moment with red hot iron in his retina.

when otto finished his snack he turned to twister direction, he hadnt seen him, but he feel the smell of shoobies, he took his stride to his next victim location, twistegg was paralyzed, and so ottos eye met that limpy boy and told him "i think someone is feeling super lucky today, wasn't it clear yesterday?", twisty fell on his knees and a primal and subconscious instinct made him tore off ottos pant and gag on his glorious rocket, it went on for almost a hour, and then otto blasted a load so hot and so fast that it almos anihilated every of twister taste pods, punctured some of his theet and totally blasted off his ubula, twister swallowed the grateful gift otto gave him, and then otto showed a little bit less disrespect towards twister, he then said "ok new boi, if you want to be one of us you gotta pass the trial, meet us again this night at midnight, this night is full moon, its perfect for the sacrifice".

the trial was nothing you could imagine even with the descrpitions i've gave of our hideous characters, they met that night and otto took twister to his demise, but unluckyly, not his end, things were about to start for the two of them.

it all started with a little baby by the shore, it was enough to start twister rampage, he started raping everything in sight, he went to every brothel and consumed every last drop of hoe blood he could and when he had enough, the kiddos took him back to the shore, when twist recovered consciousness, he was lika "woowaa" and they told him "let us aid you" and they giggled, twister didnt know why they were laughing, and so he asked otto, otto replied, "dude, you so rad, you fucked a lot of bitches, and also literally ate sally hahahahha", "i dont get it otto, whats up with sally", "sally got aids dude, and so do you hahahhaha, TOTALLY RRAD!, she was a dirty bitch, dont you worry calamardo, she deserved it", twisted was full of remorse, contrite and now he had aids, he burst into tears and dindt let otto drink his sadness juice for long, for he ran away and went to his home, just to bare the most painful scene he had seen in his whole life... yet.

his father holding a mash of flesh with tored pieces of his mother favorite dress, the meat turd had her jewelery too, and so huge neutron look into his son eyes and said, "jimbo, your mother was blasted last night".

twisterd coulndt say a word.

the time passed and twister lost any glimpse of respect or fear towards otto, he knew what he wanted to do, and so he went to the shore shac one night to contact tito.


End file.
